


Track Two

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: The Doctor remembers he's a Time Lord.





	Track Two

While trying to fix his TARDIS, the Doctor remembered he was a Time Lord. Quickly, he resolved that if he ever should get the TARDIS working, he'll violate the first law of time travel, cross his own time stream and rescue himself from Gallifrey so that he never has a broken TARDIS in the first place and can thus always go back and rescue himself. It's like mental Venusian aikido: space-time doesn't have a chance. Continuity shifted like an implausibly flexible pole dancer.

Straightening his velvet collar with one last dashing smile to the Brigadier, the Doctor jauntily punched the dematerialisation button and--

\--the TARDIS coughed a little and did nothing else.

"That's not right," the Doctor complained. "A manufacturing flaw perhaps. Your technology is still quite primitive."

"Perhaps you made a mistake," the Brigadier said.

"Nonsense, Brigadier. My logic is impeccable. I am a genius, you know."

The Brigadier comes very close to rolling his eyes.

"Did y' forget to reverse the neutron flow?" Jamie asked, leaning around the Doctor to peer at the console.

"Of course I--" The Doctor stared at him. "Jamie! You're here!"

"Well of course he's here, Doctor," said the Brigadier. "He's your assistant. Now, if we could get back to the problem at hand--"

"Where else would I be?" Jamie asked, confused.

"...where else indeed!" The Doctor smiled.

"Perhaps it's the mercury things?" Jamie suggested. "Oh, you remember, they broke down on Vargos and that place with the robots."

"The fluid links," said the Doctor. "Yes, it's all coming back to me." And it was, although having memories of two different timelines would be a little confusing. Still, at least the Brigadier wasn't a Nazi this time.

"Really, Doctor," the man in question insisted, "I must talk to you about the Master."

"Not him again," Jamie complained. "When I get my hands on him, I'll--"

"Yes, thank you Jamie," said the Doctor, and grinned at both of them. "Well, then! To work! Come along, Jamie. I'll fix this later."

"Aye," Jamie said, "that's what you always say."

The Brigadier stared suspiciously at the Doctor who just grinned back and casually draped an arm over Jamie's shoulders.

"Well?" The Doctor prompted, still sporting that huge smile. "What are you waiting for, man?"

"Sometimes, Doctor," said the Brigadier, "I really don't understand you at all."


End file.
